Welcome to the Pack
by Dragon Born's blood
Summary: Zach is a recarnation of a wolf demon. When he tell his parents, he was shock that they did not want him any more. So Zach ran. Kouga/OC/Kouga
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by a friend on gaia. I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters. They belong to there rightful owners.

* * *

Walking in the woods, Zach Inu sigh. 'Why,' he tought, 'did my parents flip out?' He just told his parent's that he was wolf demon. OK not a wolf demon by birth, but spirit recarnation. See, Zach unlock his spirit's power when he was being raped. In the rage of the moment he had killed the man. Once he figured it out, Zach told and showed his parents and they fliped out. They told him that he was not their son was not a demon, and their son was dead. Zach ran with streams of tears flowing down his face from his parents. He ran until he was not able to cry anymore. 'They were ok when I told them I am gay,' pondered Zach, 'but why did they flip out about this?' Trying to figure it out, Zach did not notice the surroundings was changing. Grassy woodland was tranforming to a mountain forest. Stepping into stream, Zach stoped. "What the hell," screamed Zach. "I do not remember a stream around this area." Taking a deep breathe, Zach notice that the polutantes that were normally in the air was gone, leaving a clean and refreshing air. Transforming into his demon form, Zach ran up stream to find a deeper stop to bath. Finding one, Zach took off his clothes and settled in, allowing the water flow to take the stress away.

Ears twiched when sound was coming Zach way. He was about to to pull on his shorts when two wolves jump out from the bushes. Growling, Zach almost took the smaller one down when the larger jump on to him. Fighting for dominance, Zach racked his claws against the wolf's muzzle. Yelping the wolf jump off and howled for help. Just as he was about cross onto the other side when two people came running at him and knock Zach out.

Waking up in a cave, Zach tried to get up but could not. Then he notice his wrist was tathered to walk with leather straps. 'Shit,' cursed Zach, 'how am I going to out of this.' Then a person entered the cave, and Zach heart raced at the sight of this person. He was attractive with a tone body that gleemed with the light hit it just right. His hair was dark and soft looking while his eyes where blue as the afternoon sky. They way he walked said that no one pushed him around without bodily harm coming towards them. Once near Zach, the newcomer knelt down and said, "Ok, what is your name?"

Zach answered, "Zach Inu."

"Zach," said the newcomer, "where is your pack?"

A looked of confusion becomce Zach's face. He did not know what the newcomer was talking about. "What did you mean?" asked Zach, "

"So you are a lone Wolf demon," said the newcomer becoming more relaxed. "The name is Kouga."

"Nice to to meet you, Kouga." said Zach. Kouga released Zach's wrists and walked out the of cave. Sighing, Zach got up and went out as well. Bright sun light blinded him. Once Zach's eye ajusted, Zach found Kouga was walking towards the woods by himself. 'I wonder where is kouga going?' thought Zach as he followed but stop by two sentries.

"Halt," said the one with grey hair and a black tuff of hair in front.

"You may not pass,' said the other with a mohawk.

Zach sigh and asked, "Why not?" He would like to Kouga more, but these two were blocking his way.

"Becuase," said the one with the mohawk, "he is taking a bath."

Zach blushed and was about walk away when then one with the black tuff of hair put his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Mine name is Ginta," said Ginta and smiled lightly.

"And mine is Kakaku," said Kakaku. "I think that Kouga is going to make you part of the pack."

Zach eyes widen but then Ginta shook his head. "Kakaku, that is just a rumor."

Kakaku grumpled, "That is why I said 'I think' Ginta."

Sighing, Ginta looked at Zach and said, "So what is your name?"

"Zach," said Zach. "Nice to meet you." Zach look around and saw that he was surrounded by people, then asked, "Where are we?"

"You do not know?" asked Kakaku with consern in his voice. Zach nodded and Kakaku said, "Japan."

Zach fainted. Waking up to the scent of pine and musk, Zach just snuggled up to the scent. The scent sighed and flicked Zach's ear. Waking up fully, Zach blushed when he notice that the scent was Kouga's. "Sorry," apoligized Zach.

Kouga mumbled, "No problem." Helping Zach up, Kouga asked, "Would you like to get something to eat?" Zach nodded and followed Kouga to the main fire where there was some cooked meat. Handing some to Zach, Kouga walked around making sure that no one was taking more than they were given. Once done, Kouga walked up to the front of the fire and sent a silencing howl. "My pack," said Kouga in a load but comanding tone, "today we found a lone wolf demon." Most of the people around whispered and glared at Zach. Zach wanted to crawl into a hole and die when he notice they were staring at him, but Kouga continued, "It seems that he was raise by humans by the faint smell on him so," Kouga pause to take a breath, "I have decide to make him a member of our pack." Most of the pack growled and was about to attack Zach when Kouga spoke up agian. "This mean he will have to be marked by one of us." At that moment Zach saw that most of the glares towards him started to contain lust in them. Kouga growled when he smelt arousal from his pack. "But becuase he has a tail," said Kouga, "Only I can mark him"


	2. Chapter 2

I not own anything. exptect for the world I made for them

_

* * *

"I have decide to make him a member of our pack." Most of the pack growled and was about to attack Zach when Kouga spoke up agian. "This mean he will have to be marked by one of us." At that moment Zach saw that most of the glares towards him started to contain lust in them. Kouga growled when he smelt arousal from his pack. "But becuase he has a tail," said Kouga, "Only I can mark him"_

Shock was understatement. Zach was shaking. Everything around him spinning as he got closer to Kouga. Kouga did not look please at all. He look like the was doing something that he did not want to do but had to do. Taking his place in front of Kouga, Zach breath heavily. "Don't worry," said Kouga, "all I going to do is bite on you neck." Hearing the word 'bite', Zach tighten up. Slowly, Kouga move into the knook of Zach's neck, fangs exposed. Feeling them pinched his skin, Zach close his eyes. Zach could feel the blood flow out from the wound but Kouga hold on him was ever strong.

'He needs to get off of me,' thought Zach, 'before I get aroused.'

To Kouga, Zach's scent reminded him of his old friend that die long ago. His friend was the closest he ever had. 'He even has his aura,' thought Kouga. Biting just bite harder, Kouga finished. As Kouga removed himself from Zach, Zach moan form the lost of heat. Kouga howled flowed by the rest of the pack. In the excitment, Zach even join in. Once everyone finished, Kouga spoke up. "Now, Zach is a member a of our pack." Then the night was filled with howls and partying. Everyone was tired when at sun rise but continued to party. As the sun rose, the pack fell a sleep. Zach rested with Ginta and Kakaku near Kouga's cave.

As the months went by, Zach learn life with a pack so much easier then his life with his parents. Most of the time, Zach hang out with Ginta and Kakaku. They taught him most of the things to live in the wild and the pack. The more time that Zach spend with them, he notice that they were more then friends. One night, Zach followed them into the woods one night and found them going at it. Blushing, he head back to the pack. The next day, Zach had a hard time facing Ginta and Kakaku. Each time he saw them, Zach had to run. Kakaku and Ginta cornered Zach around sunset.

"So, last night Ginta, did you smell, something while we were away?" asked Kakaku with a grin.

Grinning back, Ginta said, "Yes I did and it smelt very familar." Zach was blushing beat red. The two wolves demons was teasing him for seeing them going at it last night. "Now you know not to follow someone unless you want to know exactly what they are doing, Zach."

Nodding, Kakaku close on him and was an inch before Zach face. Zach blushing even deeper red said, "Do not kiss me in front of your lover." With that outbrust, Kakaku and Ginta brusted out laughing.

"We just hump pals," said Kakaku hugging Ginta.

"If you need any sexual releif," stated Ginta, "just gives one of us a call out."

Now full red blush, Zach said, "Kakaku and Ginta, you two will be the last people I would ever think of doing," Walking away, Zach heard Kakaku fall down laughing and Ginta about to do the same. At that moment, Kouga bumped into Zach. Still blushing from earlier, Zach said with a studder, "He..lll...lo Kouga,"

Kouga look pass Zach to see his second and third in comand luaghing up a storm, and said, "SO you found out they were fuck buddies."

Now red with fury, Zach ran off. He just ran. He hated to get teased. Zach ran so far he ran out steam. Breathing heavily, Zach decide to sit down on a stone. Once situated, Zach heard, "HEY GET OFF OF ME!!" Jumping up, the stone that he was sitting on went up in smoke and a sixteen yearold boy appeared. "Has anyone told you that you need sniff before you sit." Shock, Zach look at the boy with a little more intrest, and notice he had three tails. And prombly fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha.**

* * *

Waking up, Zach found that the boy was sniffing him. "You smell like Kouga," said the boy getting up and gives Zach some water.

"Well," said Zach, "that is because I am part of his pack."

"Then, what is you name," said the boy, "Mine is Shippo."

"Zach," said Zach. Thinking where he had heard that name, Zach could not place his name. Then it hit him. "Your the fox demon that help Inuyasha and Kagoma"

Smiling, Shippo nodded vigorously. "Yup, put I did not much other than be there," said Shippo. Chitchatting with Shippo, Zach found out that Kouga tried to get Kagome and for some odd reason that inraged Zach. But once Shippo told that Inuyasha and Kagoma got married and went to the future, Zach calmed down.

Soon Shippo was grinning. "Hey Zach, mind helping me with a prank?" asked Shippo.

Mischief gleamed in Zach's eyes, "What do you have in mind?" answered Zach. Shippo lean in and whispered his plan. A grin form on Zach's face as Shippo explain his prank to him. "That will kill three birds with one stone," said Zach grinning ear to ear.

The next day, Zach got Kakaku to go hunting with him. Soon, Kakaku fell in a pit fall. "Shit," shouted Zach, "I will go for help." Zach actually went back to get some of Kakaku's clothes and gave them to Shippo who had transform into Kakaku. Then Zach transform into his human form and walked back to the pit fall. Knowing that his form will confuse Kakaku and make him mad, Zach look into the pitfall. "Hello need any help,"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shippo, in the appearance of and wearing Kakaku's clothes, walked into the pack's camp and sat next to Ginta. Shippo's hand lightly touch Ginta's thigh with his finger tips. With light touches, Shippo teased Ginta only touches on his thigh. Ginta's eyes clouded with lust and Shippo stop, got up, and ran out into forest where Zach was. Jumping over fallen trees and over grown bushes, Shippo got chase and made sure that Ginta would fall into the same pitfall. Soon he was at that site and Shippo dissappered. Sniffing the area, Ginta followed his nose and fell into trap with Kakaku.

"I see that you have a partner now," said Zach in his human form, "I will leave ya." Zach walked away while trying not to giggle as profanities came from the hole. Zach found Shippo and said, "Now for Kouga." They started to laughing. Soon Zach was back in his demon form and Shippo took a Zach's demon form too. They smiled to each other, and walked back to the dens. They both found the pack looked at them and smiled knowly, but let them pull a prank on they pack leader. They found him having an afternoon nap. Zack snuggled next to Kouga and and started tease his nipples with his fingernails. Kouga moan in his sleep as Zach continued his ministrations. Soon Shippo was next to Kouga too but not teasing or touching Kouga.

Waking up, Kouga found two Zach's in his bed. Both of them was smiling got out his reach and started to run. Letting out a growl Kouga gave chase. Following the real Zach, Kouga started to feel something so familiar about this, like a forgotten dream. Not focusing on the chase, Kouga did not notice Zach jump over a hole and fell in. He landing was soft. But soon too voices was grumbling about Kouga landing one them. "It not my fault," muttered Kouga as he got of his generals, "IT IS ZACH!!!" Soon each of the traped demons was trying to find out of the hole. Hearing laughing, the full demons looked up and found that Zack and Shippo was the source.

"I told you that they could not get out," said Shippo.

"Yes but I thought that Kouga would be smart and make a demon latter." said Zach. They continued to laugh as they help Kouga, Ginta, and Kakaku out of the hole and sat down. Shippo and Kouga talked about what has about in the last 10 years. Zach soon found himself a victim of the green-eyed monster. For some odd reason, Zach felt that Shippo and Kouga was closer than what they would emit. But Zach know better. Kouga was a pack leader while Shippo was a fox demon that was still much like a kid. Zach's jealous moment did not go unnoticed. Ginta and Kakaku looked at each other and nodded.

"Zach, may we get a moment with you?" asked Ginta getting up with Kakaku. Zach nodded and went with them. Once they out of earshot, Ginta said, "Zach, I know that you like Kouga but being jealous over Shippo is going over bored." Ginta place his arm around Zach.

Looking away from Ginta, Zach said, "I do not know why it happens it just does." Zach feels his face heat up and felt a questoin that he knew that Ginta and Kakaku might have the answer to. "Did Kouga have someone special before Kagome came into the picture?"

Kakaku looked at Ginta before Ginta could say something and shook his head. "We can answer that but you better figure out your feelings before we answer that," said Kakaku with sadness in his eyes and voice. Then they walked back leaving Zach with his thoughts. He thought on what the two wolf demons said. No matter what, Zach new one thing, he was drawn to Kouga.


End file.
